


Researching

by xxashleyxx



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Pilot Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxashleyxx/pseuds/xxashleyxx
Summary: "She was all flipped hair, swaying hips and smoky eyes and he couldn't get her out of his head." - 1x01: Pilot Rewrite - That could-be scene in the library between Mike and Rachel before Harvey walks in. (Crosspost - Original Post Date: July 23, 2012)





	

He knew from that first meeting: from the sassy attitude and the over-the-shoulder smirk, she would be the death of him. She was all flipped hair, swaying hips and smoky eyes and he couldn’t get her out of his head. She instantly turned him down, laughed in his face, subtly insulted his clothes and basically called him a joke, but that didn’t stop him. He saw her as a challenge, and he was game.

_“Because Donna says that you’re the best researcher in the firm.”_

He could sway her. It would just take some time. He got her to agree to help him, right?

“ _This will take a while. We’re going to need dinner.”_

That was about as close to a date as he figured he’d be able to get out of her.

* * *

He felt it strange that she was willing to just open up to him so easily during their “dinner.” She openly told him all about her issues with tests and he saw the disappointment in her eyes.

“I think you’d be great at it,” he spoke, eyes down on the papers in front of him.

She glanced up from her book, her eyes rising to his face. When she didn’t say anything he took a chance on looking up.

“Being a lawyer...” he finished. “You’d be great at it. You know your stuff, as far as I can tell, and you’d look great doing it,” he smirked, eyes returning to his papers.

He missed the slight blush that crept across her cheeks.

“Yeah, well, I guess we’ll never know.” She stood, turning her back to him as she returned to the shelves, hand reaching up to tug a book down.

She didn’t even hear him stand or move towards her before she felt his presence just inches away from her back.

“You know, I could always--”

“Help me study?” she asked while facing the bookshelf, an eyebrow raised as she barely hid a smirk. “Are we in 10th grade? And I told you about hitting on me--”

“You told me when I was doing it. You never told me I had to stop.”

“It was implied,” she stated while turning back around, her eyes meeting his. Her body giving away the fact she was startled at how close he was standing when she jumped slightly.

He shrugged. “I didn’t get the message.” His eyes glanced down to her lips before reaching her eyes again. When he did, he noticed that she was carefully eyeing his own mouth, wheels obviously spinning in her head as she decided what to do next. He wouldn’t give her much time to debate.

His lips crashed into hers, probably a little too hard as he was sure she bounced her head off the bookshelf for a second. He thought he might be a little too eager, moving a little too fast, but she was responding with a fervor that he’d only _hoped_ she would have. He felt her hand slide up his chest, under his tie and he figured she wouldn’t bite his head off if he touched her.

He stepped closer to her, if that was even possible, his hands grasping at her hips, pulling her body away from the shelf and directly into him. He felt more than heard her moan against his lips and he couldn’t help but smile. _Not interested, my ass._

Her hands were tugging at his hair, her teeth nipping at his lips and every few breaths a tiny noise would escape her mouth that he now knew he would never be able to forget. Just as he got the guts to let his hands wander further past her hips, he heard a throat being cleared before a distinct, “Mike?” was called out.

The two broke apart and Mike turned around just in time to see Harvey rounding the corner. Mike scrubbed a hand down his face as Rachel turned her back to him, eyes fixated on the books now in front of her again.

“Mike, there you are. How’s the research going for tomorrow’s hearing?”

He cleared his throat, “Uhm, nothing yet.”

“You say you care about the client, but if you keep playing footsie instead of finding me an argument, the client’s gonna lose.” Harvey turned around, calling out, “And I don’t wanna lose!” before leaving Mike and Rachel in the library alone once again.

Mike walked back towards their table and sat down, letting out a sigh while licking his lips. He could still taste her lipstick.

She finally turned around and quickly glanced up at him before sitting back down. She cleared her own throat before speaking.

“Look, it’s no use, okay?,” she sighed, “Their investigation’s by the book. We look like the bad guys coming in and putting them under duress.”

Then it hit him, “What did you just say?”

“I said we look like the bad guys,” she shrugged slightly. First of all, how was she able to transition so smoothly back into his conversation after _that kiss_? Second of all, he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to pay attention to this conversation with her hair all mussed like that. He hoped Harvey hadn’t noticed. He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts. _Back on track, Mike._

“No, you said ‘they did it by the book and _we’re_ putting _them_ under duress’.”

“Yeah...” she agreed, but didn’t see his point just yet.

He smiled and grabbed the book in front of him, “Look,” he stated as he flipped it around for her to read.

Her eyes grazed across the page before rising to meet his, a smile on her lips. He nodded slightly.

“I guess making out while researching helps to get the ideas going...”

“Yeah... _that_ won’t happen again,” Rachel stated simply.

“Sure, whatever you say.”

 

_END_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
